


You'll Be in My Heart

by conversekitten



Series: The Show Must Go On! [1]
Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, its also important for the longer story im going to write, rubella is my oc, this is so short but i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Nick Nack learns about someone from his past.
Relationships: None
Series: The Show Must Go On! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You'll Be in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I've been slacking with my other works but I'm going to be updating them soon and posting more Hello Puppets content :3 So have this short tidbit for right now with a bit of info about my upcoming oc Rubella.

The crowd clapped as another segment came to a close and Nick Nack did a dramatic bow of thanks. The curtain closed and the director told everyone to take a fifteen minute break. Jake, Nick nack’s handler, sighed and carried Nick nack over to a chair where he sat down and placed Nick Nack on the stand that had been made for the puppets. 

“Another fantastic segment if I do say so myself Jake!” Nick nack said grinning and said man chuckles. 

“Yeah it was pretty good. My hand kinda hurts but hey, anything to see those kids and their moms smile. This was a good idea that Owen had to put on a special show for mother’s day. We have a jam packed house!” Jake said smiling then he noticed Nick nack had gone quiet. 

Jake frowns. “Hey, you okay there kiddo?” the man asked the puppet. 

Nick nack sighed and nodded. “I’m fine but it’s just…..what you said about everyone being with their mother for today….they know who made them but….I don’t.”

Jake frowns and scratches his beard thoughtfully before standing and picking up nick nack. He carried the puppet over to the break room where there was a shelf that had several tapes of the show and photo albums. Jake selected a photo album and opened it to a certain page.

“Nick nack, do you know who this is?” Jake said pointing to a red haired woman singing on a stage dressed in a flashy but glamorous outfit. 

Nick nack shook his head and Jake smiled as he continued. “That’s your mother Rubella, Owen’s late wife. She’s the one who made you and she was a cast member here at the studio. She would sing, dance, act, and create new puppets but you were the last one she made and according to her the very best. She was as beautiful as a rose, as graceful as a butterfly, and her heart was pure gold. I see a lot of her in your personality and I know for a fact that she would be proud of you.” 

Nick nack gazed at the picture in awe of how such an amazing person created him. Jake smiled and took the photo out of the album before handing it to Nick Nack. 

“Here, for inspiration.” Jake said and Nick nack took the picture and grinned before hugging Jake tightly. 

“Thank you Jake.” Nick nack said and the man smiled. 

“You’re welcome kiddo.” 


End file.
